


Are you an Angel?

by Sunsetdaydreams



Series: Ficlet Instruments challenge [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Concussions, F/F, Ficletinstruments, Injury, M/M, Possible Angels, Quidditch, Sexual innuendos, Week 15, ice hockey, possible amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetdaydreams/pseuds/Sunsetdaydreams
Summary: No one can decide what sport to play... Quidditch, sex, ice hockey...





	Are you an Angel?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> That new player on the opposing team is _cute_.

‘No Simon! Quidditch is not a sport! I’m not running around with a broom between my legs!’ Raphael glared at his boyfriend.

‘I’d rather have something else between my legs.’ Alec muttered before turning bright red.

‘Same here.’ Izzy declared wholeheartedly. ‘More specifically someone. Hey, sex can totally be a sport right?’

‘Babe, sex is not a sport.’ Becky commented.

‘No no no.’ Simon shouted, sticking his fingers in his ears. ‘I don't need to know anything about my sisters sex life! She does not have sex!’

‘But I’m good at sex! We’d totally win!’ Izzy winked at her girlfriend.

‘Hell yeah we would!’ Becky tugged Izzy into her embrace, proceeding to attempt to prove her statement.

‘Argh! La la la la!’ Simon shouted even louder.

Raphael glared at them at all. ‘Are we going to play anything or what?’

‘Let’s just go to the rink and play some hockey.’

‘’No Jace.’ Izzy groaned. ‘We always play hockey!’

‘’You got any better ideas?’

‘Fine.’ She grumbled when no one spoke up. ‘Let’s go play some stupid hockey.’

‘Couples on opposite teams though!’

‘What?!’

‘Why not?!’

‘That’s not fair!’

‘Last time, you guys spent the entire time macking on each other!’ Jace glared at Izzy, Becky, Simon and Raphael.

‘Yeah it was pretty gross.’ Alec stuck up for his best friend.

‘You spent the entire time making heart eyes at Magnus.’ Jace deadpanned.

‘Not true!’ Alec spluttered.

‘I wish that was true!’ Magnus grumbled.

‘Magnus you spent the entire time coming up with sexual innuendos to get Alec to realise you fancy him.’

‘Entirely true!’ Magnus stated, nodding vehemently.

‘Wait what?’ Alec blinked and swivelled around wide eyed, to stare at Magnus.

Magnus sidled up to a red faced Alec.

‘Are you happy now Jace?’ Raphael demanded throwing his hands into the air. ‘Look what you’ve done!’

‘Last to the ring referees!’ Jace shouted, already running.

‘Totally not fair.’ Becky pouted as she glared at the others, all kitted up. She blew the whistle, smug when the others all winced. ‘Are we waiting for Alec and Magnus?’

Izzy laughed. ‘Sorry babe, I don’t think they’re going to make to it.’

‘It’s two on two. I pick Raphael!’ Jace shouted, crowing loudly as Raphael sullenly skated over to him.

‘Hey! No fair, we’re the only couple playing!’ Simon argued. ‘We should be on the same team!’

‘Suck it up Lewis!’ Jace shouted as he punted the puck at him.

Simon blinked his eyes open and saw a beautiful pair of brown eyes staring down at him.

‘Hi.’ He sighed, smiling happily at the man. ‘I’m Simon.’

The eyes turned from worried to scowling in a second and a hand came into view. ‘How many fingers am I holding up?’

‘You’re beautiful.’

‘You  _ idiota _ !’

‘Are you on the other team?’

‘How many fingers Simon?’

‘You know my name.’ Simon sighed happily. ‘Are you an Angel?’

‘ _ Dios! _ You were knocked out.’

‘What’s your name?’

The eyes glared again. ‘Raphael.’

‘You really are an Angel!’


End file.
